


Lazy Mornings

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“Good morning, my love.” Magnus says softly as he leans into kiss Alec’s cheek.

Alec startles awake looking around the bedroom before his eyes land on his boyfriend, making a loving smile form on his lips. He sits up and leans in, capturing those lips in a lingering kiss, despite the morning breathe.

“Good morning.” Alec says in a husky voice, disused from sleep. 

Magnus smiles, his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek rubbing gently.

“What’s this?” Alec asks as he notices the tray.

Magnus smiles even wider. “I thought perhaps we could have breakfast in bed. I know you’ve been working extra hard at the Institute as I have with my club… We could use a day to relax.”

Alec’s smile widens too as he leans in and gives Magnus a longer kiss than before. When he pulls away he says sincerely, “I love you.”

“And I love you. Now, how about we dig in? They’re Belgium waffles, all the way from Belgium.”

Alec moves over, allowing Magnus to sit beside him and bring the tray over them both.

“It looks good.” Alec says as he picks up a fork and knife.

“Wait until you try them.”

They smile at each other before eating.

Later after all the food is gone and so are their shirts, they both wonder once again how they got so lucky.


End file.
